Losing your friends
by Jemxbublez
Summary: Hermione loses Harry and Ron during the battle against he who must not be named. Now she must find a way to help her friends on their mission before it is to late, but what happens when you're actions change the fate of other people. This is my first ever fan fiction so reviews would be much appreciated. HG/FW


**Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (which sucks) nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter!**** PP: HG/FW**

Hermione felt fear tear at her insides as she whirled around scanning the swarm of people surrounding her for the familiar faces of Ron and Harry. They had been together only moments ago, but now they were gone and she had no idea where they might be.

A sudden jolt of pain brought Hermione back to the chaos surrounding her as she felt a searing heat lick at her arm as a poorly aimed spell grazed her exposed skin. Ducking her head to avoid another onslot of spells heading in her direction Hermione ran, head down with one arm stretched out before her so she could avoid running into anything.

Once Hermione reached the end of the packed corridor she stopped. Looking around her for any possible route of escape. On the wall in directly in front of her, Hermione could see 2 empty canvasses the occupants of which seemed to have fled at some point during the battle. Turning in panicked desperation Hermione spotted a familiar painting of a bowl of fruit. Sighing in relief Hermione reached forward and hurriedly tickled the decorative rendition of a pair, so that the green door handle would appear.

Inside the silent kitchen Hermione looked around to a scene of utter abandonment, pots and pans lay strewed across counter tops, and shattered glass lay in fragments on the floor.

Hermione had seen many house elves in the thick of the battle, brandishing the spatulas with bravery equal to that of any wizard. Thinking of them made sadness prick at her heart as she thought of Dobby and the last courageous moments of his life. Considering her options Hermione stepped further into the kitchens interior, hoping for some form of inspiration as for what to do next. She knew that she could not stay here for too long, but she needed a plan. And she had to act fast, Harry and Ron would need her help finding the diadem.

From the corner of her eye Hermione spotted a movement near one of the long worktables. Whirling around Hermione brandished her wand ready to face the intruder, but was instead met with a large pair of scared eyes the size of tennis balls.

For one inexplicable moment Hermione believed that Dobby, whole and alive stood in front of her, but no instead a smaller house elf with distinctly feminine features was before her.

"Who are you?" Hermione gaped looking down at the small nervous creature. "I thought all the house elves were in combat." At Hermione's words the house elves eyes began to fill with tears as warbled words poured from her lips.

"I is… I is Sconski Miss", the elf wept. "I is not mean any harm… I is scared… please you is to understand… I is scared. I not mean to be disloyal, I not", She gasped clutching the tea towel that was draped across her thin frame. "I was... I was… I was only scared Miss", grabbing Hermione's skirt she stuttered "Please miss… please understand, I mean know harm… I is scared".

Hermione reached down and gently patted the house elves shoulder. "It's okay I'm not mad you, no one is going to make you fight if you don't want to", Hermione kneeled so that she was at eye level with the elf. "I know this must be hard for you Sconski, but I need to ask you a question, is that ok?" Looking straight into Hermione's brown eyes the house elf slowly nodded. "I don't know much about the passageways of Hogwarts, but I was wondering whether you would know about another way out of the kitchens other than the door I came through." Nodding once again Sconski took a hold of Hermione's hand and lead her to a far wall of the kitchen.

In front of them there was a small table that held a wooden stand filled with a variety of kitchen implements. Letting go of Hermione's hand the elf reached up and grabbed the silver handle of a whisk and pulled down. There was a loud splintering sound as the whisk appeared to split the stand and table in two creating a small elf sized opening.

"This is the way Sconski and other elf's get to Gryffindor tower so we can clean", Sconski beamed proudly at Hermione's look of interested wonderment.

"So are their doors for the other houses as well?" Hermione asked in an excited voice.

"Oh yes Miss, there is a lever for all the important parts of Hogwarts", Hermione smiled at this new discovery and patted Sconski on the head.

"This will be a huge help, thank you. I have to go now, but you know Sconski you don't have to stay her during the battle if you don't want to." Nodding the elf backed away as Hermione entered the shaft, and closed the opening behind her.

Slowly crawling through the small cramped space Hermione could see a faint line of light that was she presumed coming from the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione reached the end of the enclosure she was met with a dead end. With mounting panic Hermione pushed her weight against the door, but stubbornly it refused to budge. Backing up Hermione shifted her position so that she could press her back up against the hard slab of wood. After finding a stable position Hermione used her feet as leverage to slam against the door. With a loud bang the door gave way, and Hermione tumbled out onto the common room floor.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Tonks stood over Hermione with a look of bewilderment.

After Hermione regained her composer she explained to Tonks why she had fallen face first into the Gryffindor common room.

"So that's how the house elves got around. I always wondered…!" Tonks mused as she inspected the small part of wall that was now hanging open.

"Tonks, I need to find Harry and Ron and I have no idea where they might have gone." Hermione said as she nervously fidgeted with her wand.

"I saw them about ten minutes ago heading to the room of requirement," stated Tonks. "If you want I can help you look for them, knowing those two they will be needing you're help right now."

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter! Yay I did it! I know so far this story hasn't been super exciting, but fear not little chillen THE DRAMA IS ALMOST UPON US! Please rate and review (I like feedback – on my mistakes and my successes).**

**I Love You All**

**Bublez **


End file.
